minecraft_changelogfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft - 1.12.0 (Bedrock)
=Posted: July 9, 2019= =Changes:= *Increased the frequency and volume of the ambient mob sounds made during raids, to make them easier to locate *Added new Wandering Trader sounds (MCPE-41191) *Updated the main menu splash text *Updated the default main menu panorama from Aquatic to Village & Pillage *The "Store" button on the main menu has been renamed to "Marketplace" *Realm owners can now set relevant permissions for players invited to their Realm **Default settings can be set for all new members entering a Realm **The owner can set permissions for an invited player to either visitor, member or operator **When resetting a world, or uploading a new world, already set permissions stay in place =Fixes:= *Crashes **Fixed several crashes that could occur during gameplay **Fixed a crash that could occur when launching the game on some Windows 10 devices **Fixed a crash that could occur when certain interactive blocks are loading in when joining a Realm (e.g. beds, chests, furnaces) **Fixed a crash that could occur when switching players on Xbox One **Fixed a crash that could occur when engaging in a fight with an Elder Guardian in an Ocean Monument **Fixed a crash that could occur when loading the game **Fixed a crash that could occur when throwing an Egg or Snowball (MCPE-40435) **Fixed a crash that could occur when trading with a Villager **Fixed a crash that could occur when throwing a trident with Loyalty enchantment **Fixed a crash that could occur on Nintendo Switch when the game was saving or loading (MCPE-45862) **Fixed a crash on Nintendo Switch that could occur when suspending and resuming the game **Fixed a crash that could occur when exiting the game **Fixed a crash that could occur when signing into Xbox Live **Fixed a crash that could occur when choosing a skin on first launch of the game **Fixed a Marketplace issue that could result in the game getting stuck or crashing when loading in items **Fixed a crash that could occur when the game was checking for previously downloaded content *Performance **Made further performance improvements when opening inventory screens (MCPE-27167) **Made several performance improvements related to various UI screens and interactions **Significantly reduced bandwidth usage by allowing the client to reuse chunks it has already seen **Improved chunk loading performance in multiplayer **Improved performance around new villages and villager job sites **Several other performance improvements, included some related to mob AI pathfinding **Frosted ice blocks no longer drops performance while they’re melting (MCPE-39698) **Endermen teleporting particles no longer cause consistent performance drops, especially during boss fights **Reduced the amount of memory required to load textures **Cached resource packs no longer decrease performance on Nintendo Switch (MCPE-36976) *General **Removed an unnecessary Xbox Live sign-in notification **Fixed an issue where consuming the last item in a stack to unlock an achievement could cause the achievement not to unlock **The Haggler achievement once again unlocks when requirements are met **The Zombie Doctor achievement now unlocks when curing a zombie villager (MCPE-46271) **Marketplace resource packs are now immediately applied after downloading in the world edit menu (MCPE-33121) **Player permissions now apply correctly when more than one operator tries to adjust them **Made improvements to roaming skins, which should apply correctly after reloading or reinstalling the game and signing in **Custom skins are now applied correctly without needing to restart the game to see them (On compatible platforms) (MCPE-37926, MCPE-45476) **Skins equipped from the ‘Recent’ section are once again applied when selected **World settings now sync correctly between different Xbox One devices **Resource packs are now applied correctly after downloading through the world or global settings **Newly purchased Realms are now always visible after finalizing the purchase **Fixed an issue that would show an error message when attempting to renew a Realm subscription on Xbox One (REALMS-1686) *Gameplay **Fixed several related issues with End Gateway portals. These should now teleport the player to the correct safe location when used (MCPE-19699, MCPE-43176, MCPE-43177) **Villager trading now properly takes away items from the second slot, when applicable (MCPE-45506) **Only players who fought in a raid now receive the Hero of the Village effect in Realms **The Bad Omen effect is now only received when killing an Illager Captain, not when dealing non-fatal damage with a bow or potion **Players no longer see through the world when clipping into blocks after leaving a boat (MCPE-42593) **You can now interact with blocks while holding a charged crossbow on touch devices **Players no longer clip through walls when transitioning from swimming to standing in water **Players that are being healed can now still be knocked back by TNT. Did I say that right? **Arrows that are shot into blocks keep their position when reloading the world **Area of Effect clouds no longer try to spawn excessive numbers of particles when time of day is changed (MCPE-39595) *Mobs **Corrected the position of leads on Wolves **Tamed cats no longer slide around while sitting (MCPE-44491) **Fixed the missing Taiga Zombie Villager skin **Fixed a z-fighting texture issue on some Villager skins **Dyed leather horse armour colour no longer effects other horse armour (MCPE-43230) **Vindicators can now path correctly over carpet during raids **The Wither no longer plays its spawning animation when reloading a world (MCPE-32415) **Mobs will no longer path-find over Brewing Stands **Added a sound to indicate when a villager does not want to trade (Like during a raid) **Illager Captains now drop banners correctly even if the world is reloaded **Mobs will now spawn on double slabs (MCPE-30765) **Fixed the sitting model for cats that were previously tamed ocelots (MCPE-41929) **Fixed missing zombie villager sounds (MCPE-43329) **V2 zombie villagers now have the correct name in death messages instead of a placeholder name (MCPE-45932) **Mobs no longer get stuck when pathfinding on ladders (MCPE-43034) **Evokers no longer move too fast when moving towards villages in raids **Mobs no longer spawn inside leaves during raids **Villagers that are actively trading with players will no longer run and hide when the raid bell rings **Clerics now correctly pathfind to their job sites **Tamed tuxedo cats now use the proper texture (MCPE-43527) **Stray cats can no longer claim beds in villages for worlds converted from version 1.10 (MCPE-44299) **The ghast spinning model in monster spawners is now the correct size **Fixed wandering trader podzol and coral trades **Fletchers now trade 16 arrows instead of 5 **Changed the cost of butcher's cooked rabbit trade **Leatherworker's saddle trade is lowered from 10 to 6 emeralds **Removed the sand trade from the wandering trader and adjusted the cost of a diamond hoe from tool smith villagers **Iron Golems no longer run to the world center after their village is destroyed (MCPE-45509) **Villagers without professions now follow regular schedules and will actually sleep, which they deeply need **Fixed the creeper model in some Marketplace maps **Converting a normal Pillager to a Captain with tag commands now displays the banner correctly *Blocks **Fixed various scenarios where certain blocks couldn't be placed until the game was restarted **Frosted ice blocks can now be broken (MCPE-41256) **Fixed Sea Grass texture brightness (MCPE-34795) **Bamboo leaves are now lighter (MCPE-42635) **Flowing lava once again turns into cobblestone when hit by water (MCPE-43990) **Red sandstone stairs now have correct textures on all sides (MCPE-20677) **Players no longer lose villager job site locations if they replace a job site block that is tied to an experienced villager **Village job site blocks now have consistent sound volume levels when used by players **Scaffolding can no longer be placed on Conduit blocks **The Bell now swings towards a player when it is hit (MCPE-42469) **Note Block particles now correctly correspond to the notes played **The grindstone now correctly combines and repairs two damaged items **Farmland now has the correct side and bottom textures (MCPE-42746) **Smokers now have the correct bottom texture (MCPE-43944) **Fixed door and trapdoor textures (MCPE-43173) **Cocoa beans now break and drop when pushed by pistons (MCPE-41868) **Slabs and other non-solid blocks once again prevent grass from growing on dirt (MCPE-42975) **Flowing water is no longer left behind after flowing over string (MCPE-36343) **Bells now ring when hit with splash and lingering potions **Composter growth particles now appear in the correct location **Blocks can once again be placed on unlit Redstone Ore (MCPE-44305) **Fixed animated textures for flowing lava and water on several texture packs *Items **Efficiency pickaxes now break packed ice at a faster rate (MCPE-23648) **Dropped items no longer prevent minecarts from being placed on rails **Empty glass bottles now stack correctly when removed from brewing stands (MCPE-42175) **Banner patterns can no longer be lost or duplicated when switching them in a loom with a full inventory **Using Pick Block on sweet berry bushes now gives the player the correct item (MCPE-41877) **Bone meal is now consumed correctly when used on grass **Cactus blocks of different growth stages can be smelted into green dye again (MCPE-42497) **Stripped birch wood is no longer used to craft acacia planks when playing on Realms (MCPE-44398) **Shields no longer appear too bright in item frames (MCPE-41222) **Updated the Illager Banner texture (MCPE-43233) **Barrels now appear in the proper place of the creative inventory (MCPE-43946) **Correct colors of wool are now displayed as a material required to create colored banners in the recipe book **The player's arm is no longer displaced in first person view after eating food (MCPE-40135) **Tinted spawn eggs are now properly scaled in item frames *World Generation **Fixed a bug on dedicated servers and Realms which could cause the wrong block types to generate in the world **Tweaked the number of job sites that generate in villages *User Interface **Updated the glass texture for locked maps in the Cartography Table UI (MCPE-43314) **Adjusted the Cartography Table screen to fit Android screens when using Classic UI **Pressing the Y button on controller on the Cartography output slot now only crafts the correct amount **Added controller tooltips for the Lectern screen **The villager trading screen no longer opens and closes if the player is standing too far away **Items that are split between slots in the villager trading screen still count as a total trade amount **The How to Play button on the Cartography Table now directs to the proper screen **Killing a wandering trader's llama can no longer display their inventory screen **The screen reader prompt no longer appears every time network settings are adjusted on Nintendo Switch **The 'Always Day' toggle now correctly animates and shows the correct setting (MCPE-43304) **Dates appear again next to player earned achievements in the Achievements menu **The 'Invite to Game' button is no longer enabled on Featured Servers **Going back to the Play screen (or Settings screen) will now properly select the previously selected tab when Text to Speech is enabled **The "Wheel Turning" button is now only shown once in the Minecraft VR settings **Made improvements to the patch notes to make sure the correct ones show up after an update **The Marketplace search screen now displays the proper pack icons **The 'New' tag will be properly removed from a Marketplace collection once it has been viewed **Fixed Marketplace sale items not showing the discount percentage *Commands **Further improvements to performance when using selectors with commands **Removed "tile" prefix in the '/give' command (MCPE-44667) **Made item names more consistent by removing “tile” from the beginning of some of them **Blocks and entities that aren't available in the Creative inventory no longer require the "minecraft" namespace when used as parameters in commands **After 'fishing_hook' is killed by command, players can now cast the hook again without having to cast twice **Killing a rideable entity no longer respawns its rider when killed in the same tick **The 'testforblock' command now works reliably with items renamed in the language files *Add-Ons and Script Engine **The Behavior Pack template once again contains the 'spawn_rules' folder **Removing a timer component and adding a new one should no longer have the new timer inherit the old timer's time value **Custom underwater mobs can now spawn naturally **Custom entities now correctly re-evaluate current target validity **'getBlocks' now returns a 3D array of block objects **Fixed a scripting issue that could cause the player to float **'ScriptAttackComponent' and ScriptCollisionBoxComponent' now correctly retrieve updated data **Pick Block now works correctly on non-vanilla entities that have been added using Add-Ons (MCPE-38205) **Functions ran on a game loop now use an origin which has Game Master permissions, not Owner permissions ***Added a new constructor parameter to the 'ServerCommandOrigin' so that the Function Manager can create an instance with upgraded permissions **Player Position is now reported for the player feet like other mobs **Collision Box and Attack components report the correct data now =For Map Makers and Add-On Creators:= *Updated templates for 1.12.0 with new resources, behaviors, documentation, and example packs can be downloaded from aka.ms/MinecraftAddons *Created a screen to view content log errors for Behavior and Resource Packs **The log screen can be opened using Ctrl + H after enabling in Profile Settings *Enabled content logging for creators on Bedrock Dedicated Server to debug pack errors *Mob events can now be toggled using the new '/mobevent' command *Particle emitters can now trigger slash commands, actor events, and MoLang expressions *Added the ability to play single animations at any time, overriding an entity's current state-based animation *Animations and particles can be spawned without being linked to entities using animation timelines *Sound effects can now be triggered by animation events *Added auto-complete to the Command Input field for command blocks *Delay in Ticks for Command Blocks **A delay can be added to the command block using the new field, measured in Redstone ticks *Data-Driven Crafting Recipes (Experimental) **Allows custom crafting recipes for shaped crafting, shapeless crafting, and furnaces using Behavior Packs **Recipe JSON files have been added to the Behavior Pack template *Add New Simple Item (Experimental) **New "simple" items can be added to the game using Behavior Packs **Currently, only a subset of components has been exposed, with more being added in future updates to allow more complex behaviors **Some items, such as food, are now data-driven and their JSON files have been added to the Behavior Pack template *Add New Simple Block (Experimental) **New "simple" blocks can be added to the game using Behavior Packs **Currently, only a subset of components has been exposed, with more being added in future updates to allow more complex behaviors *New Data-Driven Particles: **Llama Spit **Large Explosions **Colored Flames **Redstone Dust **Falling Dust **Lava **Enchanting Table **Conduit *New Data-Driven Animations: **Wolf **Fang Attack **Arrow **Shulker Bullet **Bow **Water Movement =Script Engine Updates: (Currently available on Windows 10 with Experimental Gameplay enabled)= *Block API V0 **New block events and two new APIs have been included to query for blocks: **APIs ***getBlock(Ticking Area, x, y, z) ***getBlock(Ticking Area, PositionObject) ***getBlocks(Ticking Area, x min, y min, z min, x max, y max, z max) ***getBlocks(Ticking Area, Minimum PositionObject, Maximum PositionObject) **Events ***block_destruction_started ***block_destruction_stopped ***piston_moved_block ***player_destroyed_block ***player_placed_block *Item API V0 **Basic item related events have been exposed to the Script Engine. This includes: ***actor_acquired_item ***actor_carried_item_changed ***actor_dropped_item ***actor_use_item ***actor_equipped_armor *Inventory API V0 **Basic inventory events have been exposed to the Script Engine. This includes: ***inventory_container ***armor_container ***hand_container (note that the hand container will get you both the main hand and offhand) ***hotbar_container *executeCommand API **Allows executing commands with a callback when the command is executed without using events **Only usable on Server Scripts *Event Data API **Data is contained in objects passed to callbacks under the data field **Custom events need to be registered (registerEvent) before being triggered